


now if we're talking body (put it on me)

by CookiesBaby114



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, So I'm not gonna try, i'm not good at these, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesBaby114/pseuds/CookiesBaby114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Percy gets caught and Jason helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now if we're talking body (put it on me)

**Author's Note:**

> The title from the song Talking Body by Tove Lo. I...don't know what else to say. I'm really bad at this.

Percy didn't want to have to do this. But Jason had left him no choice. After being completely oblivious of Percy's flirting, Percy was left with this. Watching Jason in the arena with lust, hoping to the Gods no one saw, seeing him talk with other slutty girls with jealousy, also hoping that no one saw that. Percy had gone to one of his favorite toys stores. The best one in New York, he thought. Annabeth had gone with him. Percy didn't question why. He didn't want to know. 

Percy had bought something he thought was close to resembling Jason's dick. Or what he had imagined it to be. And boy, had he imagined it enough. The vibrator was blue (sue him) and thick. Needless to say, he bought lube as well. 

So here Percy was. On his bed fingering himself open, because there was no way it would fit otherwise. He was muffling his sounds in his pillow, trying not to moan (or scream) out Jason's name. In his fantasy, Jason was behind him, using his long fingers to open Percy up. He was whispering in Percy's ear about how hot he was and asking why he was such a slut. (Percy always pinned Jason for a dirty talker.) Percy moaned into the pillow, taking his fingers out of himself before he came. 

Percy whimpered at the loss. He grabbed his blue vibrator and lubed it up, his hands shaking only slightly. (Percy would have to pat himself on the back for that later.) He slowly pushed it into his ass, moaning out loudly. Percy so badly wanted to moan out Jason's name but he bit his lip. He got lost in his fantasy, his hips moving of their own accord. Jason was the only thing on his mind... 

*****

Percy was the only thing on Jason's mind. Percy had been flirting with him. For six months. Jason hadn't been as oblivious as people thought. At first, he thought it was crazy. Percy was his best friend. Jason couldn't think about his friend like that. But then, he started to realize. He had always thought about his friend that way. Not just in a, I need to fuck you way, but romantically as well. 

Jason walked back from the beach. He was hoping to find Percy there to talk to him, but he hadn't been there strangely. Percy was always at the beach in his free time. It was the only thing that kept him calm. Well, other than blue coke. But Jason didn't think that was the point right now. 

Jason then went to Percy's cabin. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Jason was about to walk away when he heard it. A moan coming from his cabin. Jason froze in place. Was Percy really...? Jason decided that there was only one way to find that question out. He slowly put his hand on the door. He grabbed the handle, and silently opened the door. What he saw nearly had him faint with how hard he got so fast. 

Percy was on his bed, fucking himself with a blue vibrator. (Leave it to Percy to buy a blue vibrator, he thought to himself. ) He was trying to muffle his moans but they got through anyway. Jason wanted to move, he really did. But something rooted him to the spot. Something told him to wait. Percy was so caught up in whatever he was thinking about he didn't hear Jason's footsteps. 

Just then, he heard it. He heard Percy whimper out, "Jason..." 

His heart stopped. His dick was straining against his jeans. Percy was fucking himself with a vibrator thinking about him. Thinking about Jason fucking into him. Well...Jason could help with that. 

He silently started to take off his jeans. Thanking the Gods that he hadn't worn anything under them. He took off his shirt, letting it silently drop to the ground. He decided to keep his boxers on though. He didn't want to overwhelm Percy at first glance, although his reaction was something he would have to try another time. 

He hesitated before speaking, "Percy."

*****

"Percy."

Percy moaned out, feeling like he was about to explode. He was still so deep in his fantasy it took him a minute to realize that what he heard was real and that, holy shit that was actually Jason's voice he heard. His eyes flew open to the most delicious sight he had ever seen. 

Jason was wearing nothing but boxers that clung to him in so many nice ways. (Percy was willing to bet money that his ass looked damn fine. It always did anyway.) His abs were on view and it made his dick twitch. He finally met Jason's face. He immediately blushed. The vibrator slipped out of him and he set it aside, face still flaming. 

"Uh...I can explain?" Jason laughed at that, walking a bit closer. 

"Oh really? By all means then, explain to me why you were whimpering out my name." 

Percy blushed at that. "Uh... um.. I just..." He couldn't get out a coherent thought and he cursed Jason for making him try to speak to all. 

Jason smirked at his attempt at speaking. "Aw, what's the matter? A bit...? Oh what's the word I'm looking for? Oh it's on the tip of my tongue..." He was mocking Percy, and gods damn it, it wasn't his fault that Jason was hot and Percy's wanted Jason since forever.

Jason gasped mockingly, "Oh I found it!" He walked to the bed and pushed Percy down into in, smirking down at him. "Are you a bit flustered? I mean look at you. Your face has such a pretty blush on it, and your dick is so hard for me." 

Percy whimpered a bit. "Jason...Please." 

Jason smirked down at him, "Please what, Princess? You're going to have to tell me..." Jason ran his hands up and down Percy's sides. Never lingering anywhere.Always moving. It was driving him nuts. He also couldn't get over the way Jason had said Princess. 

"J-Jason...please...I need you..."

Jason was still wearing the god awful smirk that Percy just wanted to punch or kiss off his face. Either one would do really at this point. 

"What do you need from me, Princess? You have to be specific." 

Percy whimpered again. "Please Jay...Just fuck me already..."

Jason smiled, "See? That wasn't so hard!" Jason's lips crashed down on to Percy's. Percy moaned at the feel of them. They tasted even better than they looked. His dreams of Jason and fantasies didn't give them justice. Jason's hands now were slowing inching down to Percy's dick. Percy lifted his hips to get Jason to go faster but Jason held his hips. 

Jason made a tsking sound. "Ah ah ah, not yet, Princess." 

Percy made a noise of frustration. He just wanted to be fucked right now damn . Did they really ithave to do this right now? They were both hard. Jason could just make this easy on both of them and just fuck Percy already. "Damn it...Jason please..."

Jason looked like he wanted to laugh. "Alright, Princess." 

Jason's hand finally made it to Percy's dick. Percy cried out at the feeling. Jason's hand started to move and all that was swimming in Percy's mind was, JasonJasonJason. 

And apparently Percy had actually said that because Jason's eyes had darkened even more with lust. Jason grabbed the lube that was sitting beside Percy. Jason slicked up his dick. Percy was moaning out, calling Jason's name out. He needed him now. 

"Jay!...Ah!...I don't wanna come yet...Please..."

Jason's hand stopped and Percy whimpered in spite of himself. Jason was already there lining his dick up with Percy's entrance. He whispered into Percy's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Princess. You'll be feeling it for weeks. Everyone's gonna know how much you love my dick. You'll be so hard thinking about it later, that you'll want to touch yourself but you know you can't because only I can do this for you."And with th at, he slammed into Percy, meeting little resistance. 

And holy shit, had Percy been right with the dirty talk. And holy shit, Percy was right when he thought that Jason was thick. Jason filled him way better than any vibrator ever could. He cried out Jason's name more before Jason pulled out and slammed back into him, hitting Percy's prostate. 

Percy nearly screamed, clinging on to Jason rightly. Percy had needed this for so long. Jason fucked into him with a consistent rhythm. Fucking him fast, and hard. Percy was a moaning mess. He was vaguely aware that he probably sounded ridiculous but he would deal with that later. He was so close now...

"Jay! Ah! I'm gonna come..." 

"Me too Princess." 

With that Jason starting hitting into Percy's prostate roughly. Percy screamed out hos release, Jason crying out so after. Jason collapsed down next to Percy. Both of them didn't move, just basking in the afterglow. Percy felt so good. Everything felt so good. He dreaded to think that Jason would leave now. 

Jason moved toward Percy, wrapping his arms around the smaller bot's waist. He kissed Percy's neck lightly. "Hey Percy?"

Percy's heart was pounding again. He was sure Jason could feel and hear it. "Yeah, Jay?"

"Go out with me?"

Percy laughed. He was so happy. And here he was about to throw up from nerves. "Yeah, Jay. I'd like that."

"Oh and by the way, I was serious about me being the only one to touch you. If you touch yourself, and I find out, I'll have to punish you."

Holy fuck. "Okay, jay. Promise."

And then, Percy was kissing Jason again and snuggling into him, because he affectionate right now. Sue him. And Jason was here now. Nothing could make him happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was really bad. I'm really not the good at this. Please don't insult me. My little heart can't take it.


End file.
